<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just wanted happiness by ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129206">I just wanted happiness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories'>ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wars and Pain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Xander might be OOC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27129206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories/pseuds/ShindaHokoOfTheLostMemories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years after the war and with a trip fo Nohr Takumi suddenly falls ill. With taking a few days to just relax it seems Takumi has fallen pregnant again. This time with much more reproductions than before</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon | Leo/Takumi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Wars and Pain [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just wanted happiness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good gods leo is frozen here!” Takumi said as he started to shiver “It's only fall!” Takumi looked to Leo as the two pulled into the streets of the Nohr capital. Leo was just smirking as they slid off their horses and Leo pressed himself against the back of Takumi.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you. You need more than one Layer in Nohr. the montana devinding us from the rest of the lands. So it's pretty cold and dark all year long. Why do you think we dress dark?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this why you almost died of heat stroke when you tried to invade?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We definitely were not prepared for the heat of Hosido.” Leo chuckled, Leo saw Xander approaching them with some welcoming gifts. “You put on more layers, it's much more excitable when I get to peel them off of you.” He snaked his arms around Takumi.  “And fill you up with me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>LEO!” Takumi elbowed Leo as Xander approached </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello brother, Lord Takumi is everything okay?” Xander asked as he handed Takumi a basket of baked goods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah-A Leo was being-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told Takumi a joke and he did not care for it.” Leo sighed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see, is Forrest not with you?” he looks around for the young boy </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He discovered Kimonos and Yukatas so he has been making them and modeling them for his current fling.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The son of the butler?” Xander asked, Takumi nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i am happy you two are here. The people oh Nohr are thankful to see the two who united the kingdom here. Though there is a lot of misconception going on here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Leo asked “I haven't been home in a while.” He said with a soft smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That Takumi and i-” Xander stopped as Takumi put his hand over his mouth as he suddenly started to feel ill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi hey.” Leo rubbed Takumi's arms. Takimi pulled his hand away after he started to feel the nausea leave him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Travel must be hard on me now.” He said “After all that abuse to my body.” He tried to laugh it off as a Joke but it didn't make Leo's grave face waver in any form. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, I see.” Xander spoke up “Well let's get Takumi inside so he can rest. The travel must have been hard on him. He almost died when with the child” Xander looked down as he gestured to the castle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take him to my old room, thank you Xander,” Leo said as he guided Takumi away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's put another layer on you,” Leo said, pulling out a thicker coat. Takumi let a sigh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nohr is so cold.” Takumi sighed as he took the new coat. Leo watched Takumi dress for a day out on the town. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh come on dont complain, it's our anniversary.” Leo smiled walking over to Takumi kissing him on the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right right.” Takumi waves his hand. “Where's that place you wanna show me now?” He asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey hey no rush now you were sick yesterday. Let's take it slow okay?” leo asked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on Leo don't baby me i’m fine. It was just from the dravel front her weeks paror i’m fine now” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi you need to think about your own health for once” Leo sighed “Do you not remember when you were pre-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't say it.” he puts his hand up “Fine i’ll take care of my health.” He said looking at Leo “Let's take it slow yeah?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, slow” Leo pulled takumi into a kiss but Takumi shoved Leo away and clasped his hand over his mouth </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again takumi!?” Leo panicked and rushed over to get him a vomit bucket. Where he proceeded to lose his breakfast. Leo watched dhim biting on the inside of his lip. “Maybe Nohr is a little too much for you?” Leo asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not like i haven't been here before.” Takumi choked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was in a war Takumi...lets...come on let's go back to bed this is too much for you.” Leo cooed. Takumi nodded as he striped for Leo and cuddled back up underneath all the furs of the bed. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi was getting ready for the trip into town. He had been feeling better the past few days. While dressing he noticed something, he lowered his sash and put his hand over his stomach. His stomach grew a bit, he pinched at it in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi?” Leo called out and takumi apniced and grabbed his sash and tied it around himself. It was impossible to tell if the growth was there but Takumi knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi walked over and grabbed Leo's arm as he led him out into the city. After a short time Takumi got winded and they had to take a break. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, your still recovering from being sick” Leo said sitting next to Takumi on the bench </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's fine, hey, have you heard from any of your retainers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Niles, well, he's being himself with Valids, the two need to chill out” he sighed “Oiden needs to like-chill too i guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone needs to chill” Takumi smirked, he winced in pain and hunched over and put his hand on his stomach</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi? Hey!” He reached over and put his hand on his lover's stolder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry i think it was a cramp.” Then his stomach growled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your hongery,” Leo said, looking around, “Let me get you a sandwich,” Leo said before running off.  Takumi rubbed his stomach abdosontly but then looked down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did i get bigger?” He pressed his hands atop and on the bottom of his stomach. :eo turned around to go back to Takumi but stopped. His heart was beating fast as he almost dropped the food on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-takumi!” He smiled rushing over to him. He handed him the sandwich </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh no Leo it's not-” He waved his hands, Leo scorched down and put his hand over Takumi’s stomach with a smile “You're pregnant!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Takumi smacked away Leo's hand “I’m not your projecting a fetish on me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi, are we gonna do this again?” Leo asked looking sad “Forret barely survived your abuse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was not abuse, i didnt wanna be pregnant in the first place” Takumi huffed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you could be again and you're gonna deprive me of feeling you grow again? Feel our baby grow?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo. Fine.” Takumi sighed as he bit into his food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wanted to do better this time.” He softly smiled, Leo sat down happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What if you're getting excited and I'm just fat?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi, you are still a fighter, there's no way you could gain a noticeable guy in just a few weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not noticeable is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could feel it the moment I put my hand on your belly”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no...” Takumi chuckled </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi.” Xander called out to his brother in law as he had his arm over his head and was heaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-sorry lord Xander” he choked, with Takumi's hand atop his stomach and gravity helping it's easy to see his bulging belly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xander steps back in shock as he looks over Takumi. Then he stormed over to the heaving man. He without asking placed his hand over takumi's stomach to make sure what he was seeing was real. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Leo have...” His voice was biting back rage. “Another? When i haven't even found my partner! Not even one child!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander please I still feel so unwell.” Takumi huffed, taking his arm off the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you back talking to your king?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“N-no Lord Xander.” Takumi instantly shrunk down </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to talk to Leo” Xander pushed past Takumi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo placed down a spell book. He was getting a headache already, he was happy Takumi was at his side but another kid was putting stress on his temples. He reached over another book and dropped it when he heard the door slam open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When were you gonna tell me?” Xander demand </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Leo looked to him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi's pregnancy. His second.” Xander spat </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw! It's hard to miss when he's wandering around looking like that!” He threw his hand behind him in rage. “I asked you to wait. Are you trying to steal the throne from me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander i would never i-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why are you doing this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it wrong that I like sleeping with my husband?” Leo snapped at Xander </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't raise your voice to me.” Xander demand </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dont lecture me about my sex life.” Leo spat “Maybe if you loosened up a bit you could put a baby in someone if you even liked someone.” Leo said, Xander punched his brother in the stomach before storming off. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi was pulling at his hair. He felt so nervous and so damn wrong. He wanted to go home so badly but looking down to his growing stomach he knew it would be bad for the baby. He promised himself he was gonna treat his baby much better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi i’m sorry.” leo said noticing his husbands distress </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go back to Hoshido.” he muttered </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you really want...we can try to get back. It might take a while but I can map it out if you want. Xander has no reason to-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can't go back, leo, i’m gonna do much better for this baby than before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure? I don't want to stress you out.” Leo sat next to takumi </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only three months thats like half right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not even close to Takumi.” Leo cooed, pulling Takumi close. “You want me to feed you in bed?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo come on.” Takumi sighed “Even after i have this child i’m still gonna train. You remember how long it took me to take off the baby weight with Forrest?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It should be twice as long with this once, since you won't be neglecting your body with this one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wouldn't take so long if someone stopped trying to stuff my face” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried last time, i still worry it's all i do when you're pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's all you do.” Takumi sighed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takumi aas as slumped over Leo's desk as he could be with ink and quill in his hand.  His hand was hovering over the paper as he thought Hard on what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you writing a letter?” Leo peeked over Takumi's shoulder </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, everyone in Hoshido doesn't know about this little guy.” he rubbed his hand over his stomach. “I’d hope to possibly get name ideas from them by the time i pop” He chuckled </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didnt pop more so-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can it leo.” Takumi went back to his letter, Leo pressed his head into the back of Takumi's weird ponytail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well i’m gonna see if i can get a servant to go into town for baby stuff and something to cover you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmhumm” Takumi was kinda out of it </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's because you're so big, big boy, big tummy.” Leo said his face was still pressed into Takumi's hair. Takumi leaned his head foreword and smacked it into Leo's nose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Awe damn it, find you write your stupid letter.” Leo huffs and waves him off. As Takumi was writing his letter he heard something weird. He looked around for a moment before going back to the letter. Another noise and he finally jumps up. Holding his hand over his mouth after he got pretty sick from  the rush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-hello?” He looks around and then-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leo sighed knowing that he had taken far too long to talk to the new servant. Valids had taken most of the good ones when he went to found his new kingdom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi sorry i took so long i-” He stopped when he saw the door to their room was open. He rushed in throwing the door fully open and almost wanted to vomit when he saw the room was torn apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“TAKUMI!” He screams tearing through the room looking over everything desperately searching for Takumi. He slams his hands down and screams out as Xander runs in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's going on?” He asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“HE'S GONE! TAKUMI IS GONE! OUR BABY Its-” Xander smacks Leo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get ahold of yourself Leo! They could be looking for you too.” He shook Leo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But Xander our baby Zander!” He cries out gripping onto Xander sobbing uncontrollably. “I just asked...I just asked for-” he bables from this point </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay okay come with me to my quarters we can talk there.” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo had finally finished freaking out due to Takumi's disappearance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could someone have taken him?” Xander askes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe i dunno why they wou-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and Takumi did go out a lot, looking like that. They could have assumed the child was mine.” Xander said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How dare-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander” Camilla entered the room in nothing but her night gown “Please calm yourself.” She looked to Leo “I’m sorry what's going on?” She asked </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi was taken!” Leo eas getting worked up again </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, and hes-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pregnant Camila, he's four months pregant!” He's freaking out again “Close to five, that's the month the baby starts to move! I can't miss that again I just can't!” He puts his hands in his head and pulls at his hair. :My baby.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you forgotten about your son Forrest?” xander scoffed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He's with Ryoma! He's an adult, this is a baby Xander what the hell is wrong with you!” He scresses. Camliia rushes over to Leo and holds him as he enters a panic attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander you should probably get out of here.” Camellia said rubbing Leos's back </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? I let them stay here after the two had spat in my face!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“XANDER!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SILENCE CAMILLA! They came here after I allowed them. Not Only am I the king the disgrace Leo brought onto me” He looks away in rage </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How HOW Did i bring disgrace to you!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Married into the family we were once warring with, something I should have done as a king! You-You put your seed in the enemy at the time! You put your seed in takumi thus creating a better bond than the king!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for falling in love with Takumi. I’m sorry me knocking him up was such a stain on everything!” Leo stood up and screamed “I bet you wanted him to die that day!” Leo stormed out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander...” Camilla stood up “Did you have something to do with Takumi’s disappearance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do what I have to for Nohr. I wont lose my Throne to the Hosidan bastards” </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi was bound and gagged in the back of a carriage. Where he was going he had no idea. All he cared about was his unborn child. He was being thrown and trashed around and he could almost feel the child within him being hurt. He wanted to cry, he wanted to scream but mostly he wanted to be in his room with Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon they came to a stop and masked men came inside and grabbed Takumy and hoisted him to his feet. They pulled off his gag and pressed stale bread into his face. He choked but took what he could not know when the next time he was gonna eat. His poor baby was all he could think about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They replaced the gag and started to go off again. Takumi closed his eyes again if he couldn't hope at least he could sleep. Sleep away the pain he was feeling and the pain of missing his lover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You think this guy is gonna sell well?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I mean head gonna keep blowing up like a balloon till the baby comes. The baby is more what would sell nice. A decent mix of Nohr and hoshido blood. Both parents are powerful in their own right. They are gonna be foaming at the mouth for it. And to put another baby in a prince. Good blackmail will come from it"</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo was broken as he sat in his room holding Takumi's deer plet to his chest. He had nearly admitted Takumi was lost forever. He needed to rest; he had spent the past few days searching for Takumi anywhere and everywhere he could find him. He kept coming up with nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo.” Xander walked into the room “You are meant to be resting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can I? He's out there, scared, alone, very pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEt its-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted one, Xander, One fuckin pregancy with my partner were nothing went wrong. He's gone and you have insulted me.” he pulled the pelt closer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just let him go Leo, I can ask around for a better suited par-” Leo stands up, an evil aura engulfing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave me. I’m going to look for him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo it's the middle of the night”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's better to keep looking more and more. I need to keep looking, it's almost..he's...the baby.'' Leo mumbled the last part. He sauntered like a zombie out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What...what have I done to him...” He murmured</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo closed his eyes for a brief moment and that was enough for him to sleep and he fell off his horse and rolled down a hill. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” A bandit yelled, jolting Leo awake. He looked over and rose to his feet looking around for his spell book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi opened his eyes as he looked through the boards. His heart jumped and he started to fight against his restraints. Despite calling out to Leo hoping somehow he could save him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here boy.” The mercenary said, Leo rubbed his eyes as he swayed in exhaustion. He looked up when he heard muffled cries out. He stepped on the wagon but the bandit stopped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can't let you see the cargo buddy.” He said, Leo put his hand on the bandit and muttered a spell sending him up in flames. He was done being good. He felt himself slipping into a dark place, a place that his own father must have been towards the end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-HEY! I-” Another band ran up to him and Leo burned him too. Getting to the wagon lew opened up the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi looked up but him and brushed into tears at seeing his lover come to his aid. Leo's face turned dark as he looked over to the remaining men and descended upon them like a rabid animal. Burning them he turns back a fierce anger in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi was a coward as Leo walked to him. He brushed away the ropes and removed the gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-leo?” Takumi asked unsure if the man before him was even Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi...Are you hurt?” His voice was low and close to a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little...I-The restraints hurt my hands and the trashing was painful.” Leo pulled Takumi into his arms. Finally relaxing for the first time in two weeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You feel so tense and bruised up.” Leo’s voice melted a little as he rubbed over Takumi's body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They only fed me the bare minimum.” Takumi softly said. Leo kissed Takumi's head and pulled him closer running his hand over the swell of Takumi's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My baby, my Takumi.” He kissed Takumi's neck. “I need you I need you more, i need you Takumi” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“L-leo please.” Takumi said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right let me get you back home we-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna go back to Hosido. I can’t go back to Nohr.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? But that's so far and it’d be even worse for the baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cut it out of me. I don't care at this point. Xander did this,I-I” Takumi covered his face and sniffled “Leo Xander wanted me dead. Every single one...one of my Pregnancies Leo I almost die. It's not even my fault this time.” He starts to cry “I can't do it anymore Leo I wanna go back to Hoshido Leo. Please.” He gripped at Leos arms “I cant-I cant do this again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me carry you to my horse. I’ll look through and find some food. We can probably get to Hoshido in a few weeks or so.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Leo carried Takumi to his horse atop the hill. Leo searched all the wagons and took out what he could find. Gold, Food, potions, anything he could find. Then he burned it all. The blaze raged as he started into the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander, If I find you.” He raises his hand and the blaze burns higher and brighter “XANDDDDAAARR!” He screams tears running down his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His own fucking brother tried to get rid of his lover. His husband, the love of his life, the one who gave birth to his children. He wanted him gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell to his knees as he heard the dying screams of the men who stole away his takumi. People hired by Xander.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has the baby kicked yet?” Leo asked one misty morning as they were traveling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few times when i was trashed around i felt them moving but I don't think they have kicked yet.” Takumi said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's not good.” Leo frowned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but let's worry once we get to Hoshido okay?” Takumi said, trying to not think about what had happened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dont think it's safe to head to the capital. Do you think we could get an inn somewhere on the outskirts or something. Takumi I don't want to put more pressure on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to go to the capital, Leo, I want to be with my family. I need to see Ryoma.” He placed his hand over the lower section of his stomach. He hadn't grown too much since he was taken from the castle in Nohr. It was another fear dipping into his soul but he couldn't think about it. He well...shouldn't think about it; it was too much for his body in the nearly starved state. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can see it on your face. You're stressed. Get some more rest. It's all you can do for the baby” Leo looked behind him to Takumi, He grinned at Takumi's arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll try.” he slowly closed his eyes. “Leo...I don't wanna get pregnant again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? Why? I mean we coil-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo no. The first time I was going insane, I almost died on the battlefield and almost killed our baby. This time Xander tries to kill me. Nothing good comes of me being pregnant.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi they...when i guess you're right” He looks down to the reins in his hands. “But..It makes me happy when we bring a baby into the world.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love it when you take care of me but I can't do it again. I might die” Takumi mumbled, Leo froze. He was right, Takumi could die next time they had a child. Bad luck seems to follow each time the two conceive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I'll throw out that spell, reverse the effects on you. Never again will we have a child.” Leo said as Takumi somehow found the ability to drift to sleep.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>When Takumi opened his eyes he saw snow falling to the ground. His eyes widened as it set in and they could be in deep trouble if  they didn't find shelter soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Le-” he started to speak when there was the sound of horses riding up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo?” A deep voice said</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“King Ryoma.” Leo said, Takumi peeked over Leo and wanted to cry again as he saw his older brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ryoma!” Takumi called out </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank the gods he's safe.” Ryoma jumped off his horse and held his arms out. Takumi shifted a bit. His hand was atop his stomach and Ryoma lowered his arms</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the gods you both are safe.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”Leo looked over </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Elise sent a letter by dragon. I was so worried what happened? I was on my way to talk with Xander about everything” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just want to take Takumi somewhere warm and safe so he can give birth.” Leo said trying to ignore the bile building up in the back of his throat at the mention of his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you in labor?” Ryoma looked to his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No not yet, I just want a big mean and a futon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's a smaller castle over this way. It's older but warmer than outside.” Ryoma walked back over to his horse and hoisted himself back up onto the horse. “I’m relieved you are okay. I can send over a medic to take care of him. How far?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I donno. I forgot how far along I was during-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Five and a half months, almost six.” Leo interrupted “So we should be having fetal movement soon.” Leo paused “If the...the baby is still alive.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi, he's right. They kidnapped you. Let me send a healer soon. I’ll lead you too to the castle so we can get him out of the cold.” Ryoma said, guiding all of them over into the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Takumi was settled down into bed, Leo at his side. He was rubbing his stomach as Leo held out a dumping for Takumi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi eats.” Leo said “You need it in case something happens.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo what if the baby is gone, and i’m just...bloated with a cadaver.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi don't say that.” he shakes his head “Eat this please, I don't wanna even think of losing the baby.” Leo said holding the dumping closer. Takumi just grabs it and eats. He just felt sore now. Now that he is safe all he thinks about is a fear if they did something to his baby. Xander wanted to do something for his baby. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is he doing?” Ryoma walked in “Ah your awake, Are you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I had no idea how much I hurt.” Takumi said as he reached for the plate of dumplings </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You may have pulled something while tensing.” Leo said “Instincts to protect the baby.” He kissed Takumi's cheek. “You're a good parent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo did you forget that I basically-” Takumi stopped dead, Leo panicked and looked him over to see if anything was wrong or if Takumi was showing any pain. Insead Takumi put his hand over his stomach and Leo's heart dropped. Did he start to miscarry or did he-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey...Hey there Kiragi.” Takumi smil;ed, Leo looked over at him puzzled as he stroked his belly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kiragi?” Leo asked reaching up and brushing his hand through Takumi's hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our baby.” Takumi looked at Leo with his eyes welling up with tears “I felt them kick.”  He threw his arm around Leo “Our baby is okay, they didn't hurt them!” Leo held Takumi as close as he could get with Takumi's massive belly. He rubbed his back and pressed his head into Takumi's shoulder with a satisfied hum.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys seem okay, I'll head back to the capital in the morning. We should be back a few weeks before takumi should be due.” Ryoma said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Royma, I’ll get Takumi to sleep.” Leo said “You know how fussy he gets.” he joked but Takumi elbowed him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nice to see you're still stubborn.” Ryoma chuckled </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi was sitting on the edge of the walkway with a blanket draped over his shoulders. Snow was falling down gently and he was watching the snowfall. Lightly rubbing the side of his stomach. He still was healing from the kidnapping endeavor. He had put on significant weight since he was starved for a little over a month so he was being a bit of a glutton now feeling safe and alone with Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You like some tea?” Leo asked, coming out of the main room with a tray with two tea cups. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds nice, a warm cup of tea on a cold day.” Leo held out the cup for Takumi and sat next to him.  Leo took a few sips before he placed his cup to his side and reached his hand over and placed it underneath the swell of Takumi's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'll tell you that, it's kinda weird.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh? What's weird? Oh wait yeah, i get it i look weird.” Takumi said as he shifted his hand over leos. Making him rub his stomach up and down </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No like, we were once at war, ready to kill each other. Now, you're very pregnant with our second child. Your big scary brother Ryoma calls me just Leo. We got together after we started yelling at each other and kissed and baged on a che4ss board” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother tried to kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That's Just Xander, Camila gives you hugs and Elise is best friends with Sakura.” Leo stops his hand atop the swell of Takumi's stomach “I love you Takumi. So much more than you’d ever know. That's why it kills me that every time we are meant to be happy. Be excited about bringing a new baby into the world. Something goes wrong. “</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo..I know i know. We are meant to be relaxing. I have a fractured ankle but Kiragai is safe. What matters is Forrest came out okay and so is Kiragi okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just, i just wanna have a happy moment with you not stained with blood” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even giveing birth is a bloody mess you know. Blood seemed to be our destiny” Leo sighed he scored a bit behind Takumi “But you are pretty big.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo.” Takumi huffed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure you can still walk?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEO!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean your seven moths that's two more so you could get wayyy bigger in the last few weeks like you did last-” Takumu elbowed Leo in the chest </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop commenting on my weight or I learn magic to do this to you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There's no way I'd let it.” He smirked, “You never stop so I'd know something is up if you did that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll...Sit on your chest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You collapse it and I'll die.” Leo said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I Am not that heavy! Come on Leo you're making me feel bad.” Takumi whined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're big and fat , but it's healthy for the baby. I joke about it because I know how bad it made you feel when you were pregnant with forrest.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does make me feel a little better when you joke about it. Do-do you think i still look good” Takumi blushed. Leo was taken aback he was never one to ask Leo about how he looked he rather was more outward with his appearances'</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldent have sex with you, but thats becuse i’d run  the risk hurting the baby. I’d still sleep with you if you just kinda looked like that. Though I'd be worrying for what's inside of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo, you could have said I looked fine. I have no idea what you're trying to get at/” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just, you look good. Your hair is soft, your face is pretty and you look pretty good pregnant. That's hard to do.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay finally.” Takumi leaned back into him taking a sip from his tea “feels like Kiragi is doing somersaults”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel it, he's far more active than Forrest was. Must be happy to finally be back with his daddy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna spoil you too.” Leo cooed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The kind of spoiling that makes me put on 30 pounds.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘You haven't gained 30”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Leo eo watched Takumi sleep. It was nearing the end of his pregnancy and it seems Takumi had come down with something. He felt ill and possibly caught a cold from the trip. Leo would take him up now and then and let him take a sip  of water or gently feed him a dumping. He was lying in wait for Takumi bread and the occasional kick or shift of Takumi's stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw a particularly hard kick. Leo gave a soft chuckle as he reached over and ran his hand over Takumi's stomach. His worry was prominent but Takumi did stay awake for too long before falling asleep again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo?” Ryoma's voice called out, Leo looked at Takumi not really wanting to get up but he did so to green not only Ryoma built Xander. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-oh Lord Xander.” Leo said “What brings you here.” he spat but he was trying to be nice for Ryoma. Both were hot headed and if Ryoma discovered what Xander had done a new war could break out with Nohr all over again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have healers, how is he?” Xander said </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think he has come down with something. He's asleep right now.” Leo said his jaw was clenched as he spoke to Xander. Ryoma clearly saw the tension and stepped in. He didn’t wanna pry but he knew if something was being hidden from him he’d find out sooner or later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lets have them look over Takumi yeah? The kidnapping  might have taken more on his body than any of us thought.” Rypma said as he moved away from them and brought the healers into the room Leo guided them too. He slid the door shut. Leo looked to Xander </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You...you did this.” He hissed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It...It was a bad deal on my part-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t. After this we are never returning to Nohr. Me and Takumi are gonna find a home for ourselves. Then I'm gonna get him pregnant again away from everything. So i can finally have the fucking life i want and Takumi desirves. Away from the war of the past away from the royalty. Away from you.” Leo spat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo we are-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We stopped beign family the moment you even fucking thought of takeing takumi away from me. Hes not yours, hes not even mine, hes a fuckin personn who was growing a life and you decied that was okay. It's not okay and I am sick of this. You are acting like dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don't say that Leo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then why did you send awa Takumi? Why did you try to kill him? Xander you broke something inside of me when you did that. When i found Takumi almostd ead still pregant with are child by some fucking mercy of the gods. You did that, you made me snap you bastard” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Xander stepped back and looked down. “Can you...give me the spell.” he asked Looking up sorrowfully, “I...I have been fighting off something. Leo-I i didn't wanna do something to someone I care about but now. I can't fight it anymore. I became a dad! I was jealous because you found takumi and the man i loved i-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Xander, what you did is unforgivable but...i’ll give you the spell. I might see you again after the years pass and you change yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Leo.” Xander smiled softly</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two were silent as Leo listed to the sound of magic happening in the background. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Its..” Leo spoke up after a moment of angry silence “It's not Ryoma is it?” he asked, glancing at his brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's not Ryoma.” he looked down </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are...are you trying to come onto Takumi?” Leo lowered his arms in defence </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's Lazlow.” xander stopped his brother with his words </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Laxzlow? Holy shit really? Your retainer! I can't-” Leo put his hand over his mouth as he started to smile “That's..adorable” He finally admitted </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leo...I was.. I was having a hard time accepting that I loved him and not any woman who came my way.” Xander rubbed his arm “I'm sorry for trying to send Takumi away” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not forgiven but I guess...I don't understand. Your stick is a massive dick. And that's something dad would have done but. Your not as much as him than i thought”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hes awake.” Ryoma slid the door open and was suddenly hit with the tense air. “You guys okay?” He asked. Leo pushed past Royma to go see his husband </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel so sweaty,” Takumi huffed as he kicked the blacket off himself and accidentally kicked Leo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“MMm” Leo was woken up by Takumi kicking him. “You okay Leo asked as he rose from the futon </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so fuckin sweaty!” He sighed </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“”Takumi mm'' he rubs his eyes ``Stop kicking your gonna do something bad to yourself.” He reaches over and runs his hand over Takumi's stomach. Then he noticed it He jolted up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Takumi i think your stomach dropped!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-huh? I don't feel the pain I felt last time?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m gonna go get the healers.” Leo said getting up from his bed he walked out of the room and almost instantly after Leo left Takumi grit his teeth in pain. “S-shit there's that pain..ngg. AH LEO!” He screams</span>
</p><p>
  <span>LEo ran back in with a few Healers </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHit Takumi! Get him ready!” He screamed at the healers. </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Takumi came too a while after. He hurt but it was a framiler pain. He looked to his side and saw Leo holding a little bundle. He looked down to Takumi. He smiled and looked back to the bundle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He has my hair.” leo said “Little Kiragi looks kinda like me.” Leo chuck;ed “Forrest looked so much like you and I kinda always..” he stopped anc handed Kiriga over to takumi “Another safe baby.” He said “Ryoma also saw and he kinda started to cry.” Loe looked away with a blush “And ermm so i was thinking.” he said as he scratched at his cheek “I wanna...I dont wanna live in castles anymore. I wanna live in a home with just the three of us, well four when Forrest wants to visit.” Leo said looking down to Takumi with a smile </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Us in a small town? Are you sure what about your family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother and sisters are the only ones I really care about. I’d not want Xander anywhere near us honestly. He tried to make up for what he did but i’m still not too sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like that. Now help me up so i can feed Kirigi”  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>